My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico
|distribución = (América Latina, televisión) (EUA, televisión) Shout! Factory (EUA, contenido para hogares) (transmisión en línea) }} My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico (subtitulado en castellano: La Magia del Cine; en inglés: Movie Magic) es el segundo especial de tres de media hora de Equestria Girls. En este especial, las Equestria Girls son invitadas al set de la próxima película de Daring Do. Pero repentinamente un misterio surge en el estudio de cine cuando cierta utilería importante desaparece. Producción Se anunció inicialmente que este especial se estrenaría para verano de 2017 por Netflix en Estados Unidos y más tarde se anunció su estreno en para el 1 de julio de 2017. Detalles de este especial fueron revelados por primera vez en un sitio web polaco mostrando al título como My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Magia filmu, odc. 2 y se emitió por teleTOON+ de Polonia el 21 de mayo de 2017. También se emitió en el canal Discovery Kids de México y Brasil el 23 de junio de 2017. Este especial se incluye en el DVD de Shout! Factory My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magical Movie Night lanzado el 8 de agosto de 2017 y en Equestria Girls: Cuentos de Canterlot High de Netflix el 1 de octubre de 2017. El director no nombrado de la película de las Power Ponis podría estar basado en el guionista y director de cine . Doblaje latino La directora del doblaje Maggie Vera afirmó en Twitter que, junto con Baile Mágico y Espejo Mágico, las grabaciones habían finalizado para el 1 de mayo de 2017. Resumen Nos vamos a Hollywood thumb|Rainbow Dash dando su opinión al director de la película de Daring Do. El especial comienza en un lugar exótico con un volcán, donde un hombre similar a se ríe malvadamente de recoger tres reliquias, condenando a un pueblo llamado Marapore y haciéndose nombrar Stalwart Stallion. De repente, el director de la película Canter Zoom grita: "¡Corte!", revelando al lugar como un set de filmación para la adaptación cinematográfica de Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore. Rainbow Dash, habiendo interrumpido esta última toma de película, dice que Stalwart Stallion debería ser conocido como Mojo en este punto de la historia, citando la precisión del material original de la película. Recorrido por el set Las siete amigas habían sido invitadas al set del estudio de cine por Canter Zoom como agradecimiento por salvar al campamento Everfree, y Rainbow Dash es quien especialmente se emociona por la oportunidad. Una de las asistentes de producción de Canter le informa que el vestuario de la escena del club había desaparecido, y Canter se disculpa. thumb|left|La temperamental actriz diva, Chestnut Magnifico. Con un poco de tiempo libre antes de programarse la filmación de la siguiente escena, las chicas deciden separarse y echar un vistazo a las diversas áreas del estudio. Rarity quiere conocer a Chestnut Magnifico, la actriz intérprete de Daring Do, y Fluttershy desea que Chestnut firme una petición para animales. Sunset Shimmer y Applejack quieren ver la escenografía del Monte Vehoovius de cerca, Pinkie Pie y Spike desean buscar el bufet y la "fuente de cupcakes", y Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash quieren ver la utilería diseñada y aprobada por A. K. Yearling para la película. En el camerino de Chestnut Magnifico, Fluttershy y Rarity escuchan a Chestnut discutir por teléfono con su agente, gritando querer que se "cancele" un proyecto. En el set del Monte Vehoovius, Sunset y Applejack descubren la envoltura tirada de una barra de maní con caramelo Bon Mot. Mientras revisan la utilería de la espada, el cetro y la flecha usada en la película, Twilight y Rainbow Dash se encuentran con Juniper Montage, la sobrina y asistente personal de Canter Zoom. Juniper dice conocer cada rincón del estudio y que le pidió a su tío que le diera el papel de Daring Do, pero él se negó. Ella se ofrece en mostrarles a Twilight y Rainbow otro set de la película, mencionando que tiene acceso autorizado a todas las áreas del estudio. thumb|El set del Monte Vehoovius se derrumba misteriosamente. Mientras tanto, Pinkie Pie y Spike no logran encontrar la fuente de cupcakes, pero sí encuentran y comen muchas barras de caramelo Bon Mot. Cerca, observan a Canter Zoom hablando con Chestnut en la mesa de servicio a los empleados. Canter intenta negociar una extensión en el contrato cinematográfico de Chestnut, pero Chestnut enojada se preocupa más por sus barras Bon Mot perdidas, provocando que Pinkie y Spike huyeran de la escena. Cuando las chicas se vuelven a reunir más tarde, el equipo de filmación comienza otra toma en la siguiente escena de la película, pero el set del Monte Vehoovius se derrumba repentinamente. Aún peor, Rainbow Dash descubre que la utilería de las reliquias había desaparecido. Misterio en el estudio thumb|left|¡Separémonos, chicas! Las siete amigas, Canter Zoom y Juniper Montage regresan a donde la utilería de las reliquias estaba anteriormente en exhibición. Sunset sugiere hacer nueva utilería, pero Canter dice que no podrían hacerlo sin la aprobación de A. K. Yearling. Con el contrato de Chestnut Magnifico a punto de vencer y el set del Monte Vehoovius ahora destruido, Canter teme que la producción de la película se detenga permanentemente. Como él y Juniper se van para controlar más los daños, Twilight detecta un patrón comenzando a formarse. Ella cree que alguien está intencionalmente saboteando la producción de la película, y todas las señales parecen apuntar a Chestnut como la culpable. Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Spike deciden encontrar Chestnut mientras las demás buscan las reliquias perdidas. De repente, Twilight, Applejack y Rarity observan una misteriosa figura encapuchada merodeando cerca. Rainbow Dash usa el poder de supervelocidad de su cristal para perseguir a la figura encapuchada, pero rápidamente la pierden de vista. Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Spike vuelven a reunirse con las demás poco después, diciendo que no pudieron encontrar Chestnut. Mientras Rainbow le informa a Sunset acerca de la figura encapuchada, un asistente de producción pasa, confundiendo a las chicas con actrices, y les dice que se pongan el vestuario. thumb|La ladrona de reliquias atrapa a las "Power Ponis" en una red. Las chicas de repente se encuentran en el set de una película de superhéroes de las Power Ponis. Justo en ese momento, Applejack observa nuevamente a la figura encapuchada, y las chicas la persiguen a través de múltiples sets de películas. Después de perder nuevamente a la figura encapuchada, las chicas pasean por el set de la película favorita de Pinkie Pie, Lluvia de Caramelo y Dulce. La figura encapuchada atrapa a todas las chicas excepto a Rainbow Dash en una red. Rainbow la persigue y eventualmente entra a la cuarto de provisiones de un estudio. Ella descubre el traje del club desaparecido en uno de los casilleros, pero la figura encapuchada la encierra dentro del cuarto de provisiones. Al haber dejado ella y sus amigas sus celulares a la seguridad del estudio, Rainbow Dash no puede pedir ayuda. El misterio resuelto thumb|left|"Creo que ya descubrí quién hizo esto." El resto de las chicas escapan de la red y notan pistas de chocolate que Rainbow había dejado durante su persecución. Ellas siguen las pistas hasta el área de provisiones, y Fluttershy escucha a Rainbow llamando dentro de la habitación cerrada. Usando el poder de telequinesis de su cristal, Twilight mágicamente abre la puerta y deja salir a Rainbow. Después de ver recuperado el disfraz del club nocturno, Twilight tiene una idea de quién es la verdadera culpable, y las chicas piensan en una trampa para atraparla. Las siete amigas se reúnen con Canter Zoom, Chestnut Magnifico y Juniper Montage frente al set de la aldea y solicitan el permiso de Canter para buscar pistas. Acordando con esto, Canter le dice a Chestnut que se prepare y a Juniper que vaya por unas sodas. Poco tiempo después, las chicas atrapan a la figura encapuchada intentando mover la utilería de las reliquias a otro escondite, revelándose en ser Juniper. Juniper intenta actuar como inocente, pero la atrapan con las manos en la masa. Twilight deduce que ella solo pudo haber sido la única capaz de llevar a cabo este atraco debido a su intrincado conocimiento de la distribución del estudio y su acceso autorizado a todas las áreas del mismo. thumb|¡La ladrona de reliquias es desvelada! Cuando se le pregunta por qué había hecho todo esto, Juniper admite estar molesta con su tío por no haberle dado el papel de Daring Do en su película, así como con Chestnut por haberse comido todas sus barras de maní Bon Mot. Canter muy enojado regaña a Juniper por arriesgar la producción de la película, poniendo en peligro la seguridad de todos y por abusar de su confianza. Juniper se disculpa y pide perdón, y aunque Canter la perdona, le prohíbe entrar al estudio. Mientras Juniper es escoltada por la seguridad del estudio, ella vuelve a mirar a las siete amigas con una mirada vengativa en sus ojos. Epílogo thumb|left|Las siete amigas contratadas como extras en la película de Daring Do. Chestnut regresa para informarle a Canter que su agente la había sacado de un problema con un proyecto de un documental en el que no estaba interesada. Por lo tanto, es capaz de extender su contrato y terminar de filmar la película de Daring Do. Canter celebra felizmente y agradece a las chicas por haber hecho un buen trabajo, y acepta contratarlas como extras en la película como muestra de su gratitud. Al reanudarse la filmación, Chestnut, ahora actuando en el papel de Daring Do, recorre la plaza de la aldea con una de las reliquias parte de la utilería en su cinturón. Ella se enfrenta al actor intérprete de Stalwart Stallion, quien agita un cetro mágico en su mano. Rainbow Dash le lanza a Daring Do su látigo, y el clímax de la película comienza, pero Rainbow Dash una vez más arruina la toma al hablar por emoción. Sinopsis oficiales Discovery Kids "Las damas de Equestria reciben la invitación de A.K. Yearling para ingresar al lugar de rodaje de la película Daring Do y están felices. Para Rainbow Dash ver el detrás de escena de su heroína favorita es un sueño hecho realidad." Discovery Family Channel " For super-fan Rainbow Dash, watching behind the scenes as her favorite heroine comes to life is a dream come true. However, when a rare prop from the set goes missing and puts the entire movie on hold, Rainbow Dash’s dream becomes a nightmare. The Equestria Girls take it upon themselves to track down the missing prop and end up trotting into a real-life Daring Do adventure!}}" Shout! Shout! Factory " " Shout! Kids " " Teletoon+ " " Citas Referencias Navegación en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Categoría:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls